<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those magical moments. by Rileyisawattflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487685">Those magical moments.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyisawattflower/pseuds/Rileyisawattflower'>Rileyisawattflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyisawattflower/pseuds/Rileyisawattflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie attempts to comfort a distraught and panicked Emma after the fake prom, but all she wants is Alyssa.</p><p>Meanwhile, Alyssa considers coming out and going to help Emma. Will she do it?</p><p>Or</p><p>Angie would be a great mother, but she is unable to have children and doesn’t want to adopt on her own, and basically treats Emma like a daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this came to me after watching the movie and re-kindling my obsession with this musical! I just think Angie is amazing and would also be a great parent.</p><p>(TW for panic attack mentions I think?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma stumbled into Angie’s arms and sobbed, sobbed uncontrollably and collapsed to the floor outside of the gym, Dee Dee and Barry hurried out of the building, following the two, even though Emma had previously, tearfully pleaded for them specifically to stop helping her.<br/>
“Hey- hey, Emma...Emma sweetie listen to me, it’s okay, it’s okay, everything’s going to be fine and I know this is-“<br/>
Angie attempted to calm the girl and slowly crouched down and allowed Emma to lean into her shoulder, praying this helped to comfort her.<br/>
“-It’s not Angie, it’s not. They’ve done all this just to hurt me, they hate me, everyone hates me, even Alyssa, she’s not coming, she doesn’t care anymore-“<br/>
Angie’s heart ached, she looked around at her fellow actors and gave them an empathetic stare, they just stood in shock.<br/>
“No, no, Emma sweetie come on, that’s not true and you know it, focus on me ok? Focus on my voice, I’m here and I’m here for you, okay?”</p><p>The young girl was shaking violently and her breathing was fast and panicked, the tall blonde threw Emma closer into her arms, ran her fingers comfortingly<br/>
through her hair, and whispered calmly in her ear, she held the sobbing girl tight and wished she could do something, anything to fix the mess that had become of that night.</p><p>She wanted to turn back time and take Emma away from there. She wanted to take the pain away and give that girl the night she so clearly deserved.<br/>
Angie had really begun to care for the girl curled up in her arms, her mesmerising smile and bright eyes, and the way her hair curled so naturally and fell just above her shoulders, her soft voice and kind heart and how she just wanted to dance, and didn’t wish for the riots and chaos that ensued when the world found out about her situation.</p><p>Angie always wanted a child, but was always unlucky, the doctors said it was some sort of medical condition, and Angie was devastated. She knew that her only option was adoption, but she didn’t want to do it alone, and her ex-husband was strongly against it until their divorce. She hadn’t dared fall in love since.<br/>
She took to treating Emma like her own daughter, and Emma seemed to appreciate it. And now, seeing the daughter-like girl so defeated and upset shattered the mother-like chorus girl’s heart.</p><p>“Angie- ANGIE? Are you ok there?” Dee Dee called across the gym “you seem to be intensely staring into the distance and I-“<br/>
“Yeah, I’m okay. Just thinking” Angie couldn’t shake the ‘stop it. Emma’s not okay and you are doing nothing to help her’ thought. She tightened her grip on the  tall girl who was still shaking heavily and clearly very panicked.<br/>
“That’s it Emma, breathe, okay. You are strong, and amazing, and deserving of love and acceptance and everything, you don’t deserve any of this, this is horrible and I know it’s really hard, Emma, darling, but you need to try and show how strong you are and we will fix this, together, Okay honey?”<br/>
Emma’s shaking slowly stopped, Angie continued to reassure her, as she calmed down, she let out a broken whisper that almost made Angie cry herself...<br/>
“I just wish Alyssa were here, I wish she’d come and lose all her fear and come out, and come and take me out of here and-“<br/>
Emma stopped herself before she broke down again.<br/>
Angie sighed and a tear slid down her face, she wiped it away and began comforting Emma again, only making herself more upset.</p><p>Silence, the two were sat in a heap on the floor, clinging to each other like the other person was all they had left, and both of them began sobbing heavily into each-other’s shoulders, they had each-other, and together, Emma knew she’d get through this, but it didn’t make that moment easier, or the memories last for a shorter time, or make her long for Alyssa any less.<br/>
So there they were, a mess on the floor of the James Madison high school car park, wrapped in an emotional, comforting embrace.</p><p>Then, a desperate yell from behind the two. “Emma? EMMA?”<br/>
The pair let go of each-other and Emma turned unexpectedly to face Alyssa, her beautiful dark hair bouncing over her shoulders, sunlight outlining her figure like she was an angel.<br/>
Her deep brown eyes looked concerned and relieved at the same time, as she scooped Emma up off of the floor and held her close. “It’s okay, Emma. I’m here now, I’m here and everything’s going to be fine.”</p><p>Angie couldn’t help but smile, watching Emma safe in the arms of her girlfriend, the person she’d been wishing for the whole time.<br/>
The beautiful, pale girl turned her head back to look at Angie, and smiled at her one last time before being placed carefully into the back of Kaylee’s car, Alyssa had come out to her mother, and she didn’t take it well, but moved by how distraught the couple were, and how harsh Ms. Elena Greene was, Kaylee finally accepted her long time friend and drove all three of them to Emma’s house, where she dropped Alyssa and Emma off, and they talked about the proms, and coming out, and themselves, in each-other’s arms for the rest of the day. Happy to openly be together, at last.</p><p>“Emma? Alyssa? Oh my goodness what happened? Are you okay?” Betsy Nolan had always been supportive of Emma, and her relationship with Alyssa. The warmth of the house was comforting, and the couple still held on to each-other as they climbed the stairs to Emma’s room, they had no intention of letting go, or leaving each other at all, because after that day, the coupe valued each-other more than they ever did before.</p><p>Angie stopped by later, she brought some fancy ice-cream thing and talked to the girls for hours, before she finally left and went back to the motel, assuring Emma that she was only a phone call away if she needed her.</p><p>Alyssa was terrified to go back home, she had a panic attack (or at least almost did) every morning just thinking about how she may have to leave and face her mother.<br/>
Emma comforted her, and allowed her to stay for as long as she needed to, giving the actors time to get to know Alyssa better too.<br/>
They didn’t know what would happen when she eventually returned home, but in those magical moments, Alyssa and Emma both felt truly safe, valued and loved by each-other and those around them, and they knew they never wanted that to change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. NOTES (thank you!!!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First of all, I apologise to everyone who saw the ‘my name is mina’ extract I accidentally put on here before-<br/>I’m using it as my memorised prose for an online theatre competition and I accidentally pasted it on here instead of the message that is coming after this apology.<br/>So, yeah, sorry for that haha.</p><p>Hi!<br/>I want to thank you all for reading this and the amount of people who’ve liked it! I hope you enjoy my prom fanfics as there is another (8 chapter, I think???) one coming soon! After that I have some other ones planned.<br/>So yeah, thanks for all the love on this! I’ll continue to write and I hope you enjoy what I post!<br/>Thanks,<br/>Rileyisawattflower (rain)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>